Son Cosas Que Pasan
by Greater Beast Zelas Metallium
Summary: -YAOI 1x2x1- Heero y Relena son los chicos nuevos en la escuela, Duo oculta un secreto que pronto saldra a la luz y Quatre siempre esta ahi para apoyarlo. ¿Que es lo que sucede cuando se conocen todos? -PG-13 solo por si acaso-


Son Cosas Que Pasan  
  
By Paula Ikari©  
  
Pairing: 1x2  
  
Rating: PG-13 no mas que eso... si es q.  
  
Category: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, Sap, Romance.  
  
Disclaimer: Si me pertenecieran, Gundam Wing seria una serie yaoi con montones de escenas lemon y Relena seria una pobre esclava. Así que no, no me pertenecen. Triste realidad.  
  
"..." - Diálogos  
  
((...)) - Pensamientos  
  
Capitulo 01: Los Chicos Nuevos  
  
"Heero, llegaremos tarde!" gritaba desde el primer piso su hermana, una chica rubia y de cabello largo, todo lo contrario a el que tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y le caía en los ojos desordenadamente, por las apariencias nadie diría que eran gemelos.  
  
"Espera un poco... no encuentro mi mochila". Heero busca desesperadamente por su habitación rastros de sus cosas, aunque la mayoría aun esta en cajas o bolsos, se habían mudado a la ciudad el fin de semana anterior y no tuvieron tiempo de organizar todo.  
  
"Esta aquí, yo la baje! así que apúrate!". Se estaba desesperando, llegarían tarde el primer día de escuela, y no quería que los castigaran siendo nuevos aun en el lugar.  
  
"Debiste haberlo dicho antes Relena" dijo el chico mientras bajaba las escaleras, se veía algo molesto.   
  
"Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder"  
  
Y así salieron de la casa y casi corrieron a tomar el autobús escolar.  
  
Heero y Relena Yuy, hijos de Odin y Abril Yuy, acababan de mudarse desde Japón por motivo del trabajo de su padre, el cual se encargaba de una empresa muy importante, y habían venido a América a hacer negocios con otras compañías. Los hermanos al principio no querían cambiarse, tenían que dejar a todos sus amigos allá y entrar a una nueva escuela, algo que no seria fácil, sobre todo para cierto Heero Yuy, que tenia dificultad para hacer amistades.  
  
Una vez en la parada, alcanzaron a tomar el autobús. Al subir buscaron unos asientos, aunque el autobús ya estaba bastante lleno, por lo que tuvieron que buscar asientos en la parte trasera, algo que no le agradaba mucho a Relena pues su madre siempre le advertía sobre los peligros que acechaban ahí (se me hace familiar...).  
  
Cuando iban a sentarse en unos lugares cerca de la puerta, Heero noto a una extraña chica sentada en el ultimo asiento del lado de la ventana... tenia largo cabello castaño, sujetado en una trenza y vestía completamente de negro. Observaba por la ventana sin prestar atención al resto del mundo. Heero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima ((Es tan linda...))  
  
En ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al frenar el autobús repentinamente y un chico rubio choco contra el y casi lo bota, Heero lo afirmo para evitar que se cayera.  
  
"Ups, Lo siento mucho" y se sienta rápidamente al lado de la chica de negro.  
  
Heero decide no prestarle atención y se sienta a un lado de su hermana que estaba en un asiento de lado de la otra ventana para continuar su viaje a la nueva escuela.  
  
Al llegar al fin a la escuela, Heero se detuvo en las rejas del colegio, donde se veia un gran espacio verde y un camino que dirigia a las puertas principales... ver tanta actividad, tanta gente, tanta locura, lo hacia sentirse un poco nervioso.  
  
"Relena... por que tuvimos que venir a un lugar así?"  
  
Su hermana solo lo observo. Sabía que Heero no estaba acostumbrado a la gente, aun más si era un lugar como este, donde habían muchas personas. Por alguna razón el siempre vivió encerrado en su propio mundo, su habitación. Los pocos amigos que tenia pasaban horas con el ahí.  
  
"Ya te acostumbraras" le guiña un ojo y le sonríe.  
  
"Eso espero" dijo con voz un poco resignada mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.  
  
Unos minutos después ya estaban entrando por las puertas del colegio, era bastante grande tenia tres edificios, en el primero, donde estaba la entrada se encontraba la oficina del director, la sala de profesores, y un largo pasillo en donde se ubicaban algunas salas. A la derecha del final del pasillo se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores donde habían más salas, y la escalera que conducía al subterráneo, en donde se encontraba el comedor y el gimnasio.  
  
Saliendo de ese pasillo se encontraba el patio... rodeado por los otros dos edificios, en uno de los cuales se encontraban los laboratorios, en el otro, mas salas de clases...   
  
Entraron a la oficina del director y le informaron que eran los nuevos alumnos. El director, un señor joven y de cabello avellanado los saludó amablemente, se presento como Treize Khushrenada. Era de aspecto firme y serio, pero con ese aire de amabilidad y simpatía que lo hacia parecer todo un aristócrata.   
  
Nada que decir de los muebles que adornaban la oficina... y digo adornaban por que así era, literalmente. El escritorio era tallado finamente en sus bordes, sobre el se veían adornos antiguos. A la espalda del director había un estante del mismo tipo, con libros que se notaban eran antiguos... de tapas gruesas y gastadas... se destacaban algunos autores de los que le gustaban a Heero. El resto de la oficina también tenia ese aire especial, hasta las cortinas eran con bordados hermosos y la alfombra lucia como de épocas antiguas...  
  
Luego de la corta conversación con el señor Treize, el los llevo a otra de las oficinas cercanas donde una secretaria les indico la oficina de la sub directora, Lady Une, la cual les entrego sus horarios de clase y los libros que necesitarían.  
  
Finalmente fueron alertados de que debían dirigirse a sus clases cuando el timbre resonó por todo el colegio, indicando el inicio de la jornada escolar. Los chicos se despidieron de la sub directora, la cual había terminado de darles unos cuantos consejos y les sonreía amablemente mientras ellos salían de su despacho.  
  
Al salir de la oficina y regresar al pasillo que llevaba hacia el patio Heero miro su horario y sus salas y las comparo con las de su hermana. Lo que vio no le agrado en lo absoluto... les tocaba en edificios diferentes.   
  
"Por que tenemos que tener clases diferentes?" Se quejaba Heero al ver que no solo les tocaba en salas distintas, sino que también tenían distintas asignaturas.  
  
"Esta escuela no es como las otras en las que hemos estado, tendremos que acostumbrarnos" Le dijo su hermana al ver la cara de pena con la que la miro su hermano.  
  
Con un último gesto de 'piensa positivo' su hermana se fue corriendo al edificio que quedaba cruzando el patio, subiendo las escaleras y perdiéndose de vista.  
  
Heero, al quedarse solo se sintió perdido... ya no había nadie en el patio, lo que quería decir que ya todos estaban en sus correspondientes salas de clases, y comenzó a preocuparse pues no sabia donde le tocaba, saco rápidamente su horario y lo reviso... sala B-312 ((Mm... tercer piso, será, tendré que ir ya o llegare tarde))  
  
Iba subiendo las escaleras un poco apurado, preocupado de no llegar tarde cuando de pronto choco con algo... o alguien, que venia bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. Por un momento pensó que ambos se caerían y rodarían por las escaleras pero la otra persona sorprendentemente lo afirmo firmemente e impidió que se cayeran sujetándose de la baranda.  
  
Cuando por fin pudo sostenerse por si mismo y piso firmemente en los escalones, recién pudo mirar a la cara de quien casi lo hace rodar los tres pisos hacia abajo... Eran unos enormes ojos violetas tapados ligeramente por unos cabellos de color castaño, tenia la cara muy blanca y le miraba con curiosidad. Su cara le parecía muy familiar...  
  
...Claro!! Era la chica que había visto en el autobús!!!  
  
Solo que... al mirarla bien había algo que le parecía extraño, no sabía bien.   
  
Ella se sonrojo y se disculpo rápidamente, luego de eso salió corriendo rápidamente por las escaleras hacia donde iba antes de tropezar con Heero... ((Que extraño...))  
  
Luego de ese confuso y extraño incidente, Heero siguió caminando por el pasillo del tercer piso, y rápidamente ubico la sala en la que tenia su clase. Nervioso, toco la puerta suavemente y espero.  
  
Unos momentos después se abrió la puerta y lo saludo una mota de pelo morado que escondía unos ojos del mismo color... Heero le dijo que era un alumno nuevo y que acababa de llegar, la profesora, que debía tener unos 25 años aproximadamente, lo hizo pasar presentándolo ante la clase.  
  
"Chicos, les presento a su nuevo compañero de clase" Indicándole a Heero que se presentara ella se dirigió a su escritorio.  
  
"...Mi nombre es Heero... Heero Yuy, es un placer."  
  
Se sintió un poco intimidado con las miradas de los demás estudiantes fijas en el, pero la profesora lo salvo de la vergüenza diciendo,  
  
"Mucho gusto Heero, mi nombre es Lucrezia Noin, profesora de Historia, pero todos me llaman señorita Noin, por favor toma asiento en la tercera fila al lado de Trowa."  
  
Heero miro hacia donde le indicaba con el dedo la profesora, había un chico con un montón de pelo cubriendo uno de sus ojos esmeraldas, miraba por la ventana como si nada le importara e ignoraba las palabras de la profesora.  
  
Se sentó rápidamente tratando de no llamar la atención, lo incomodaba sentirse observado, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente, por lo que ir al colegio nunca había sido algo que le agradara mucho.  
  
Cuando los estudiantes volvieron a sus asuntos -al parecer estaban en medio de una tarea, ya que la profesora estaba sentada sin prestar atención mientras los estudiantes estaban ocupados- el chico a su lado se dio vuelta a mirarlo con su único ojo visible.  
  
"Trowa Barton. Eres nuevo en la ciudad? no pareces de América"  
  
"Vengo desde Japón, pero nos mudamos por el trabajo de mi padre" No sabia por que le contestaba, pero no se sentía tan raro hablando con el, parecían igual de silencios los dos.  
  
"Hn... bienvenido, aunque este no sea el mejor lugar al que podrías haber llegado"  
  
Y con eso se dio vuelta a seguir mirando por la ventana dejando a Heero preguntándose el significado de lo que el chico de había dicho.  
  
La hora de clases se pasaba demasiado lenta para su gusto, la profesora le había permitido no hacer nada ya que lo que hacían sus demás compañeros era la ultima parte de un trabajo de varias semanas y a el no le serviría de nada hacer algo ahora.  
  
Casi al finalizar la clase, la puerta se abre repentinamente, y con ella una figura de negro aparece... parecía haber estado corriendo por que se veía agitada. Le pidió disculpas a la profesora por la demora y hablaron en voz baja por unos minutos... luego la figura de negro se dirigió al lugar frente a Heero y recogió sus cosas, le dejo una nota al chico rubio que se sentaba a su lado y se retiro de la sala.  
  
Heero no le quito el ojo de encima en ningún momento.  
  
Al parecer no fue el único que observaba la escena, por que luego de unos segundos el chico a su lado murmuro,  
  
"Y aquí vamos de nuevo..."  
  
Luego de eso el timbre que indicaba el término de la clase sonó y todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron rápidamente.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Heero trataba de encontrar a su hermana entre la multitud, no la había podido encontrar en toda la mañana y ahora ya era tiempo de almorzar, por lo que supuso estaría en el comedor, pero al bajar ahí no la encontró. Había demasiada gente en el lugar impidiéndole encontrarla... Heero no era el chico más alto que digamos.  
  
De pronto tuvo una sensación de deja vu al chocar exactamente con el chico rubio del autobús, al cual ahora reconoció tenia las mismas clases con el.  
  
"Perdón... no iba mirando" Se disculpo el rubio.  
  
"No hay problema" dijo Heero observando al distraído chico.  
  
Se quedaron mirando un rato... y de pronto,  
  
"Tu eres el chico nuevo verdad...? Hiro era?"  
  
"Es Heero..."  
  
"Ah si, por supuesto, mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner, mucho gusto, y perdona por chocar contigo dos veces, soy muy distraído"  
  
Heero solo asintió con la cabeza, Quatre se veía muy amable. Su cara era como la de un niño, su cabello rubio era corto, pero aun así le tapaba un poco los ojos, los cuales eran de un color verde agua, su cara le parecía un poco familiar en sus facciones, y era de tez tan blanca como.....  
  
Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, su hermana lo había encontrado y le gritaba desde el otro extremo de la cafetería. Heero le hace señas para que sepa q la escucho y Quatre le pregunta.  
  
"Quien es ella?"  
  
"Es mi hermana, Relena"  
  
"En serio? no tienen mucho en común"  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Te molesta si te acompaño? la verdad ando un poco solo hoy..."  
  
"No hay problema"  
  
Y así los dos se fueron a la mesa que cuidaba su hermana, en la cual ya estaban sentadas ella y otra chica a la cual Quatre reconoció de inmediato.  
  
"Hola Hilde! veo que haces nuevas amistades... buenas tardes señorita Relena, me presento, soy Quatre Winner"  
  
"Así que este lindo chico es tu hermano Relena... que sorpresa, yo soy Hilde, mucho gusto"  
  
"Heero" Fue lo único que dijo  
  
"No se preocupen por lo poco que habla mi hermano, es que las multitudes lo ponen nervioso" sonrió Relena.  
  
Terminadas las presentaciones cada uno saco su almuerzo y comieron entre conversaciones, bueno, exceptuando a Heero que no hablo más que 'Si', 'No' o 'Hn' pero Relena ya sabía como era su hermano en esas situaciones.  
  
El resto de ese día pasó sin mayores sucesos, Relena y Heero no se vieron sino hasta la salida, y Quatre le enseño a Heero toda la escuela, contándole historias típicas que se contaban sobre el lugar y más que nada conversándole de cosas al azar. Aunque parecía no estar interesado, a Heero le agradaban las historias del rubio y comenzaba a sentirse más cómodo en su compañía.  
  
Al finalizar las clases Quatre se despidió rápido y se fue en tiempo record, quien sabe que tenía que hacer que fuera tan importante.  
  
Heero se había quedado de juntar con su hermana a la salida, para que no se perdieran tanto como al almuerzo, así que cuando Heero iba saliendo encontró rápidamente la figura de su hermana apoyada en la muralla esperándolo.  
  
Se fueron caminando en silencio hasta la parada de autobús, Relena no quería ni pensar lo que les esperaba al llegar a la casa, por que tendrían que ordenar todo... solo se habían cambiado durante el fin de semana y la casa estaba llena de cajas y maletas y un desorden infinito.  
  
Heero iba mas preocupado por otras cosas... más que nada sobre la chica que vio esta mañana. Lo había dejado cautivado, solo quería saber quien era, como se llamaba.... al parecer conocía a Quatre por que le había dejado una nota... Cierto!! Y no le había preguntado nada al chico rubio, tendría que averiguar después.   
  
Al parecer, el cambio de escuela no seria un total desperdicio... aquí la gente parecía mas agradable y mas sociable que en su antigua ciudad.  
  
Mientras ambos subían al autobús un mismo pensamiento cruzo por sus mentes. ((Me agrada este lugar)).  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la autora:   
  
Que tal este nuevo intento de fic?? Ya se que el asunto de los chicos en el colegio esta muy trillado, pero por primera vez quería poner a una Relena que fuera 'buena' y 'simpática' y esto se me ocurrió :s  
  
Aun así espero que les haya gustado y que alguien me este leyendo, por favor, dejen sus reviews, cualquier opinión puede ayudar a mejorar el fic, critica constructiva XD.  
  
Espero subir pronto el próximo capitulo, aunque depende, por que realmente me gustaría saber que opinan ;) ¿sigo o no sigo escribiendo? 


End file.
